White Roses and Candle Tops
by YogaForever
Summary: The flames all stayed atop their wicks, swaying gently like waving goodbye to the children turned soldiers that learned today what a bittersweet thing victory could be.


**White Roses and Candle Tops: Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog **

_By: Sweet Valentine Vampire_

The candles all flickered as one when the breeze passed over, and all the candles held strong til the wind was gone. The flames on wicks swayed back and forth together, as if waving over the children turned soldiers and telling them it was safe to say their pieces.

He surprised them all. Tails went up the three stone stairs first, white rose in hand and touched the stone where_ his_ name was carved somewhat awkwardly. Sonic could see the words shaping his lips before the sound came. "I . . . Didn't know him very well," Tails managed, in one throaty whisper, before setting down the flower. "But, he deserved better than what he got. I . . . I hope he rests in peace."

Quickly, like the flame on the wick, Tails danced down the stairs and joined the other child warriors that made up Station Square's prime defense force.

The white rose was most uncomfortable in Knuckles thick, huge hand and the echidna seemed too glad to toss the flower beside Tails' and whisper, "rest in peace." He bowed his head, and seemed to whisper some echidna prayer before stepping away into the line of his friends and allies.

"I spent the most time with him," said Rouge, as she stepped up and didn't dare touch the name carved in the stone wall of names. Names of soldiers who'd died defending the United Nations. That's what he did. Now his name was there to prove he died doing it. "But, he probably hated me the most," Sonic thought otherwise, but Rouge was near-tears and Sonic hated making girls cry. "And for that . . . I want to . . ." Rouge bit her lip, refusing to let her mascara run. "Goodbye." She choked out, tapping the name in stone twice and practically dropping her flower.

Amy's shoes disturbed the almost-silence of burning candles, loose breezes and uneven breathing with the simple click-clack of her black funeral shoes. As she did everything, Amy Rose held her flower with a delicate grace that betrayed the crumbling expression she wore. Of course it was Amy to address the word carved in stone by name, "Shadow," said Amy. "I'm so . . ." she inhaled. "So glad you listened. I just wish there was some way things could've been different. You didn't deserve to die, and Maria didn't, either. But, I just hope," Amy was whispering, but her wavering voice was making Tails cry.

Sonic slung his arm around the kid's shoulders and pulled him into a half hug. "It's okay, bud," he muttered, polite not to disturb Amy.

"I hope you and Maria can be together now," Amy said. And she thought about it. "She's so proud of you, Shadow. I'm so proud of you."

Amy set down the lonely rose and walked away.

"Your turn," she whispered to Sonic as she passed. She stopped in line beside Knuckles. The echidna pat Sonic's shoulder, and the two shared a look. Sonic glanced between Knuckles' gaze and Rouge, and the redhead followed his friend's look. A puzzlement lit violet eyes as Knuckles questioned Sonic wordlessly. 'Don't-make-her-go-through-this-alone' Sonic's eyes seemed to say, and with a fluff of Tails hair, Sonic went to the wall and stopped where the flowers and candles greeted him.

"I already said my goodbyes, faker," Sonic spoke crisply, his voice even and clear. His eyes burned but no one could tell you why. "So, you know . . ." Sonic spun the rose by its stem in his fingers. He stopped and lay it down with a very uncharacteristic grace atop the other flowers. "Until next time."

Half-turning, Sonic stopped when the breeze brushed his face.

He shivered.

Amy and Tails stood, hugging each other and fighting tears both. Knuckles whispered comforts to the bat girl, who stubbornly persisted she was fine. Sonic's lips trembled, eyes still burning mysteriously, but Sonic clenched his teeth and ceased the quiver.

A moment passed like this, Sonic observant of his melancholy team. His . . . what? Broken? Sad? What did it matter? His _something_ friends. They'd be fine given time. Sonic swallowed, blinked, and his eyes didn't burn half as much. They'd all be fine.

Sonic stepped down the first stair and the wind picked up, forcing the flames to fight for their right to stay standing. When the wind passed, Sonic was down the stairs and walking away with the small attendance of Shadow's funeral.

Somehow, the flames all stayed atop their wicks, swaying gently like waving goodbye to the children turned soldiers that learned today what a bittersweet thing victory could be.

The End.

*********************************************************************************

***************************************************************

A/N: Thank you for reading. This is placed after Sonic Adventure 2 if you could not tell. What an original story I've written, yeah (somehow a funeral for Shadow doesn't seem like the most original thing I could come up with. Eh-heh)?

Source of inspiration: All the funerals I've been to, including one very recently in memory of my grandfather. However, I didn't write this for my grandfather. Let's be clear. But, hey, this isn't a personal blog or anything, so, we'll skip details . . .

For Cooro: Cooro, I hope you liked it! I have Shadow for, like, the second time in my stories and he's dead! The first time I parodied his personality. Aren't I wonderful? Oh, yeah . . . Cooro, you suck (she knows I'm kidding)! If you hack my account and post 'Tearing Sound of Love Notes' like you keep threatening, I will annihilate you! . . . Let me rewrite it, okay?

If you're not Cooro, or haven't been keeping up with my author's notes, just ignore that last paragraph.

As always, review if you read this and read before you review this!

Lates Mates and Ally-gates,

Sweet Valentine Vampire


End file.
